digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon World Re:Digitize
This page is a list of characters from the Digimon Digimon World Re:Digitize, its upgraded version, Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode, and its manga, , and Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode. Main characters Taiga and Agumon Nikorai "Niko" Yakovich Petorofu and Sashenka Akiho Rindou and Digitorin Yuuya Kuga and Black Mirei Mikagura, Angewomon, and LadyDevimon Rina Shinomiya and Veevee Mastemon Mastemon is the miraculous DNA digivolution of and . She has the power to warp to different Digital Worlds. When Aiba needs to find an UlforceVeedramon in another world, Mirei has Angewomon and LadyDevimon DNA digivolve to Mastemon and open a gate to the Re:Digitize universe, so that Aiba can meet Rina Shinomiya and Veevee. At some point, Mirei took Mastemon to the Next Order universe. After Mastemon started moving again, she showed an interest in the Spacetime Transporter. She'll be at either Dimension M or Dimension E, and when approached by or Shiki, Mastemon extends the time they can spend in the dimension, but steals both of their partners' HP and MP in return. Allies Yakov Borisovich Petorofu Jijimon Jijimon is an inhabitant of Primary Village. Antagonists Poporo is the guardian of Gravel Wasteland's Memorial Stella in Encode. Poporo was a Dorumon, and was friends with another . At some point Poporo digivolved to Dorugamon, then to DoruGreymon, and lost its sanity. Seven Great Demon Lords Tamers Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Agumon Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon Joe Kido and Gomamon Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Patamon Kari Kamiya and Gatomon Davis Motomiya and Veemon Takato Matsuki and Guilmon Marcus Damon and Agumon GIGO's Salarymen Editor-in-chief Iyoku and V-Long Kurosugi is a Tamer known for his dirty manners.[http://vjump.shueisha.co.jp/comic/list_dejimon.html V-Jump: Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode] Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort Sebastian '|セバスチャン|Sebasuchan}} is Lili's butler, and is partnered to an Angemon. He originates from the series, and is, along with Lili, the first character from another franchise to appear in any Digimon material. ;Partner *'Angemon', who later digivolves into MagnaAngemon and Seraphimon. File:Angemon (Re-Digitize) b.jpg|Angemon File:MagnaAngemon (Re-Digitize) b.jpg|MagnaAngemon File:Seraphimon b.jpg|Seraphimon Tsubasa is a boy partnered to a Gaomon. He is fought in the Free Battle in the Colosseum on 1F. The prize for defeating him is the White Tie. ;Partner *'Gaomon' File:Gaomon (Re-Digitize) b.jpg|Gaomon Free Throw is a student with light brown hair and blueish gray eyes, partnered to a Gabumon. He is fought in the Free Battle in the Colosseum on 1F. He asks if Taiga is an evil Tamer, and apologizes after being defeated. The prizes for defeating him are a Leomon card and a RizeGreymon cards. ;Partner *'Gabumon' File:Gabumon b.jpg|Gabumon Michelangelo is a teenager partnered to a Guardromon. He is fought in Free Battle in the Colosseum on 1F. The prizes for defeating him are 3 Energized Lemons and 5 Restore Disks. ;Partner *'Guardromon' File:Guardromon b.jpg|Guardromon Sanagi is a young girl with orange hair and eyes and white clothes, partnered to a Gomamon. She is fought in the Free Battle in the Colosseum on 1F. She greets Taiga, and after being defeated she complains about losing. The prizes for defeating her are a Vajramon card and a Sunflowmon card. ;Partner *'Gomamon' File:Gomamon b.jpg|Gomamon Nū-tan is a schoolgirl with black hair, red eyes, and black and yellow uniform, partnered to a Gomamon. She is fought in the Free Battle in the Colosseum on 1F. After being defeated, Nū-tan says she won't lose next time. The prize for defeating her is a Guilmo Tail. ;Partner *'Gomamon' File:Gomamon b.jpg|Gomamon Emilie is a woman with dark green hair and eyes, white blouse, yellow skirt, black blazer, and dark brown scarf, partnered to a Gatomon. She is fought in the Free Battle in the Colosseum on 1F. The prizes for defeating her are 10 Medium HP Disks and 10 Medium MP Disks. ;Partner *'Gatomon' File:Gatomon (Re-Digitize) b.jpg|Gatomon Eri is a woman with black hair and eyes, white blouse, gray skirt and blazer, and pink scarf, partnered to a proud Biyomon. She is fought in the "|自慢のデジモンくん|Jiman no Dejimon-kun}} Free Battle in the Colosseum on 1F. The prizes for defeating her are a MarineAngemon card and a Lilamon card. ;Partner *'Biyomon' File:Biyomon (Re-Digitize) b.jpg|Biyomon Maiden in Love The is a schoolgirl partnered to a Gomamon. She is fought in the Free Battle in the Colosseum on 1F. The prizes for defeating her are a Magnadramon card and an Angemon card. ;Partner *'Gomamon' File:Gomamon b.jpg|Gomamon Himiko is a schoolgirl with dark green hair, and wine and white uniform. She is partnered to a Gomamon. She is fought in the Free Battle in the Colosseum on 10F. The prizes for defeating her are 15 Large Meats and 10 Superb Meats. ;Partner *'Gomamon' File:Gomamon b.jpg|Gomamon Djikingai is a salaryman wearing a gray uniform and brown tie. He is partnered to a Numemon. He is fought in the 10F. The prize for defeating him is a Santa Hat. ;Partner *'Numemon' File:Numemon b.jpg|Numemon Genki is a boy. He is partnered to a Gomamon who later digivolves into Gaogamon. He is Rinko's son. He is first fought in the Colosseum on 10F. He can be battled again on 30F. ;Partner *'Gomamon', who later digivolves to Gaogamon. File:Gomamon b.jpg|Gomamon File:Gaogamon b.jpg|Gaogamon Rinko is Genki's mother. She is partnered to a Devimon. She and Genki are fought in the Colosseum on 30F. ;Partner *'Devimon' File:Devimon (Re-Digitize) b.jpg|Devimon Jun and Junji and are twin boys. Junji has lightly tanned skin and greenish black hair, and wears a white and yellow striped shirt and a blue vest, and also has tendency to repeat the last word said by Jun in a sentence. They are partnered to a Meramon and BlueMeramon respectively. They and are fought in the Free Battle on the Colosseum on 30F. A Tamer with a Myotismon tags with Taiga in this battle, and the prizes for defeating the twins are 10 Double Disks, 2 Super Restore Disks, and 10 Bandages. In Decode, Hirihi tags with Taiga instead. ;Partners *'Meramon': Jun's Partner *'BlueMeramon': Junji's Partner File:Meramon (Re-Digitize) b.jpg|Meramon File:BlueMeramon b.jpg|BlueMeramon Anna and Clove is a schoolgirl with lightly tanned skin, light brown hair and eyes, and gray and orange uniform, partnered to a Numemon. Her boyfriend, , is a teenager partnered to a Guardromon. They are fought in the Free Battle on the Colosseum on 30F. Both describe Taiga as "lovely", and after losing, Anna complains about the defeat, and Clove invites her to eat a delicious cake. A Tamer with a Seadramon tags with Taiga in this battle, and the prize for defeating the couple is a Fruit of Tranquility. ;Partners *'Numemon': Anna's Partner *'Guardromon': Clove's Partner File:Numemon b.jpg|Numemon File:Guardromon b.jpg|Guardromon Torte and Assai is a schoolgirl partnered to a Megadramon. is a schoolgirl with lightly tanned skin, light brown hair and eyes, and gray and orange uniform, partnered to an Angewomon. They are fought in the Free Battle on the Colosseum on 30F. A Tamer with a Myotismon tags with Taiga in this battle, and the prize for defeating the girls is a Sea Blast's Horn. ;Partners *'Megadramon': Torte's Partner. *'Angewomon': Assai's Partner. File:Megadramon b.jpg|Megadramon File:Angewomon (Re-Digitize) b.jpg|Angewomon Domingo is a student partnered to an Angemon who later digivolves into Angewomon. Domingo is first fought in the 10F, where he'll use Angemon. Later, he and Agasuke tag in the Free Battle on the Colosseum on 30F. They give Taiga an advice about the "Target Link". A Tamer with a BlueMeramon tags with Taiga in this battle, and the prize for defeating the students is an Imperialdramon Fighter Mode card. ;Partner *'Angemon', who later digivolves to Angewomon. File:Angemon (Re-Digitize) b.jpg|Angemon File:Angewomon (Re-Digitize) b.jpg|Angewomon Agasuke is a student partnered to a MagnaAngemon. He and Domingo are fought in the Free Battle on the Colosseum on 30F. They give Taiga an advice about the "Target Link". A Tamer with a BlueMeramon tags with Taiga in this battle, and the prize for defeating the students is an Imperialdramon Fighter Mode card. ;Partner *'MagnaAngemon' File:MagnaAngemon (Re-Digitize) b.jpg|MagnaAngemon Eliza and Guillotine and are fought on the Colosseum on 30F. Shippo is a schoolgirl partnered to a Hououmon. ;Partner *'Hououmon' File:Hououmon b.jpg|Hououmon Patarine is a woman partnered to a Patamon in Decode. After return to the DigiTower, Patarine will comment that with the attendants' return she can now battle in the Colosseum. Patarine is the other finalist in the "First Contest" Tournament. If Taiga defeats her, she'll compliment his strength. ;Etymologies :;Patarine (パタリーヌ) :Name used in Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode. No official romanization available. :*Pata. From Patamon. :*Rine. Possibly from the name Catherine. ;Partner *'Patamon' File:Patamon b.jpg|Patamon Battle Mania is a Tamer in Decode. Nabla is a teenager partnered to a DemiDevimon in Decode. ;Etymologies :;Nabla (ナブラ) :Name used in Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode. No official romanization available. :* . ;Partner *'DemiDevimon' File:DemiDevimon b.jpg|DemiDevimon Sweets is a woman partnered to a SnowAgumon in Decode. In the First Contest tournament, after being defeated by Taiga, she's frustrated due to losing to a "child". ;Partner *'SnowAgumon' File:SnowAgumon b.jpg|SnowAgumon Usamimi is a girl with orange hair in Decode. At some point, she'll send a Digitter message asking if the others have seen her skating the previous day, and ask if she was "super cute". Wakuwaku is a Tamer in Decode. Mio is an acquaintance of Usamimi in Decode. Tanbobbo is a girl with orange hair. Wolf is a teenager partnered to a Birdramon in Decode. ;Partner *'Birdramon' File:Birdramon b.jpg|Birdramon Montbrun is a student partnered to an Impmon in Decode. ;Partner *'Impmon' File:Impmon b.jpg|Impmon Babayaro is a blond teenager with a black jacket, who is partnered to a Patamon in Decode. ;Partner *'Patamon' File:Patamon b.jpg|Patamon Kirari is a girl with brown hair and a white dress, and a pink flower hair ornament, who is partnered to a Hagurumon in Decode. ;Partner *'Hagurumon' File:Hagurumon b.jpg|Hagurumon Carl is a teenager who wears a gray jacket, and is partnered to a Growlmon in Decode. He helps Taiga fight Mirei's and in the "Confirmation of Growth" Free Battle. ;Partner *'Growlmon' File:Growlmon b.jpg|Growlmon Hirihi is a girl with blue hair who is partnered to a Bakemon in Decode. She helps Taiga fight and Junji in the "Twin Tamers" Free Battle. ;Partner *'Bakemon' File:Bakemon b.jpg|Bakemon Others Doradora, Konata, Drichang, Space-BW, Mineber, "in"Partial name, Robo, and Kumagera are players of Digital Monster. Colosseum Digimon Lalamon Lalamon is fought in the Free Battle in the Colosseum on 1F. The prize for defeating it is a Red Backpack. Koromon Koromon is fought in the Free Battle in the Colosseum on 1F. The prize for defeating it is a Student Cap. WarGrowlmon (Yellow) Pirate B-WarGreymon is a B-WarGreymon who wears a pirate hat and eyepatch. Lucemon FM Other Digimon Colosseum Attendants Greymon, Dorumon, and three Guilmon are attendants at the . Greymon works on 1F, Dorumon at 10F, and the Guilmon work at 20F, 30F, and 40F respectively. In Decode, GeoGreymon and Lillymon are the attendants of 1F, Growlmon is the attendant of 30F,Guilmon is the attendant of 10F, and RizeGreymon and are the attendants of 30F and 40F respectively. Greymon is at Signpost Forest and attacks Taiga when approached. After beign defeated, he comes back to his senses and returns to the Colosseum. ;Attendants *'Greymon': A Dinosaur Digimon capable of spitting fire from his mouth with "Mega Flame". *'GeoGreymon' and Lillymon: The attendants of 1F in Decode. *'Dorumon' *'Guilmon' *'RizeGreymon': The attendant of 30F in Decode. *' ': The attendant of 40F in Decode. When Taiga receives a battle request from Takato, MetalGreymon is confused that the challenger's entry name is " ". File:Greymon (Re-Digitize) b.jpg|Greymon File:GeoGreymon b.jpg|GeoGreymon File:Lillymon b.jpg|Lillymon File:Dorumon (Re-Digitize) b.jpg|Dorumon File:Guilmon b.jpg|Guilmon File:Growlmon b.jpg|Growlmon File:RizeGreymon b.jpg|RizeGreymon File:MetalGreymon (Vaccine) b.jpg|MetalGreymon Other Humans Taiga's mother Taiga's mother. She enters in Taiga's room after buying and offers some to him and Niko. Later, she awakes Taiga. Mrs. Petorofu Mrs. Petorofu is Niko's mother and Yakov's wife. Kenzou Kuga is Yuuya's father, and the representative of GIGO Company. Mr. Rochefort is Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort's father. Rina's friends , two girls, and at least one other person : When Rina and the two unnamed girls are at the arcade, the long-haired girl receives a message that she says to be from , which can mean "Miho and the others" or "Miho and the other one". are Rina's friends. The long and short-haired girls are with Rina in the arcade when she defeats Kurosugi for the 107th time. Afterward, Miho texts the long-haired girl, inviting the group to a karaoke. Notes and references Category:Characters in Digimon World Re:Digitize Category:Characters in Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Category:Characters in Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode